


The Map With Texting Capabilities

by merpl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, Marauders' Map texting fic, not muggle AU, starts in fifth year, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpl/pseuds/merpl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders' Map had a feature we never learned about. It contained a messaging system, linked to journals the Marauders used to message each other in single and group chats. This is the stories about the gayest, best years of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Map

Three journals vibrated, and the following words appeared on four journals.

R: Testing.

James nearly let out a joyous whoop, but at the slight of a sleeping Frank Longbottom, managed to contain his excitement. Still, he dropped an exhilarated kiss smack on Sirius's lips. Peter looked as though he'd have preferred waking Frank Longbottom. Of course, that was all about a girl. Or rather, that was all about Peter's bruised ego and pining heart.

J: I can't believe we did it. We did it.

S: Yeah, Remy, you can take our class notes in here.

P: Why don't we take shifts doing notes? That way it's fair. Remus might get tired keeping track of everyone's notes.

R: Long as Siri here doesn't slack, I actually wouldn't mind, especially around that time of month.

J: We can test them out next week, after we've charmed them to high hell. I'll note-take transfiguration this week.

P: In terms of charming, why don't we make something... else for the class notes. That way we'll have these no matter what.

S: Come on, Petey, these are awesome though.

R: It might not be a bad idea to keep these safe though. What if we made a notebook for each subject, four copies of it of course, and when one of us takes notes the notes show up in all four. Make a fifth, too, in case the professors take em all.

J: We'd have to replicate the system we have here. Least we did it once.

S: Like that made our second snog any better than the first.

R: Please, there are children here.

J: If I were you, I'd be more worried about me stroking Sirius'

P: MY VIRGIN EYES

S: HAIR HE IS TOUCHING MY HAIR NOT MY PETER, PETER

R: As I said, there are children here, and apparently more than one. If you need me, I'll be sleeping, and if you draw on my face again I'll give you all detention and tell Evans.

J: I suppose I'll sleep too then. Quidditch practice and all.

S: Night, gonna come give me a goodnight snog?

P: Why is this all so very visible from my bed?

P: Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is rebuffed and James takes notes on the Giant Wars. Genocide/ethnic cleansing mentions & misogyny and compulsory (hetero)sexuality.

**History of Magic Notes _, scribe_ _Prongs_**

In 1599, giant clans became known to wizardkind through the first giant war. While giants had prev. kept to themselves in small tribal societies, they, for reasons unknown to us, came out into the open to fight. The objects and outcomes of the war are yet unknown to wizards, but whatever the goals, the giants had made a grave mistake. Wizards, having seen their prowess in action, developed spells and magical weapons with which to fight the giants, and decimated more than a few tribes in their time.

It is at this time that the remainder of the giant tribes joined major clans, each of which was comprised of hundreds of giants. The very first clans were matriarchal, but in the face of war, with giantesses dying out at a rate faster than their male counterparts, the clans that survived were ruled by the strongest giant in the clan.

**Group Journal**

J: That's the biggest load of bollocks I've ever heard. The strongest clans today are matriarchal. There's one lives near my place, not the friendliest bunch, but sometimes they're about. About the only true thing Binns spat out was that there was a war.

R: You know Binns doesn't care for historical accuracy, and his shot at the present is about as solid as his translucent form.

S: *mic drop*

P: Why are we dropping mice? Please don't drop me.

S: Peter, you're a rat, and I said mic, not mice.

J: Wormtail come on, he's dropping the microphone. Ya know, since Remus just put out a sick burn right there.

P: Come on, Prongs, you can't fall back on notes.

J: It's a real shame we need this O.W.L. *switch tab*

**History of Magic Notes**

Giants are among the more dangerous magical creatures that walk this earth, due to their nearly impenetrable skin and physical fighting ability. Where they lack the intelligence to strategize, they achieve their ends through sheer physical strength and numbers.

The giants never realized that fighting was what brought their troubles on them, and fought ten major clan wars in the next century. Between this and wizards monitoring and culling the population, the giant population decreased to nearly half its original size.

**Group Journal**

P: Funny way of saying we committed genocide.

J: This is a load of tripe, and anyone but him knows that.

S: My parents don't.

J: Your parents wouldn't know what to do with themselves if Kreacher didn't do it for them.

S: Touché.

P: You think Alice is looking at me?

J: She hasn't looked your way in weeks, mate.

S: You did pull some real shit on her.

P: She didn't want to kiss me. We dated for two years.

R: You could be married, she's got no obligation.

P: You wouldn't understand, Remus, you -

R: Yes, being asexual, I would be inclined to be sympathetic to your ex girlfriend, wouldn't I?

S: Shit, guys, Binns is looking at us.

R: That's because James just set off fireworks in the classroom. Even Binns notices that. Is that how you were planning to get out of note-taking, Prongs?

J: No, they were supposed to be for later, but you all were fighting and I was bored.

S: C'mon, Prongs, this is serious shit.

J: Yeah. Sorry, Remus.

R: The great James Potter, apologizing?

J: Got to look good if Evans finds out.

R: Ah, there it is. Anyone for a game of hangman?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of hangman and a trip to hogsmeade. [alcohol tw]

P: Who wants to play hangman?

R: Sure.

J: Sorry, terribly busy.

S: Same. Toodles!

P: Ugh they're probably making out.

R: If it bothers you that much, perhaps it would be better you didn't direct your imagination towards it? Besides, I highly doubt that if they were engaged in amorous activities, they would be writing to us.

J: Right you are, Moony.

S: And Pete, we can still hear you you know.

P: You aren't hearing anything. You mean read.

S: It's a figure of speech, Wormy. Enjoy your game. Toodles!

J: We'll be back in a few with butterbeer, firewhiskey if we're lucky. Ta!

P: Give Rosie our love!

J: I thought you were still hung up on A. L. I. C. E.

P: Friendly love. Our friendly love. I don't flirt with everyone I see, unlike some people.

S: I'll have you know it's called etiquette and mine is appreciated by gentlefolk everywhere.

R: Say hello for me too, while you're at it. And make sure you have something else for the younger years. Evans won't bother interfering with a couple fifth years drinking, but she'll put a stop to it if the third years are drinking in the common room.

J: Right you are, can't go around disappointing our dearest Lily.

P: You pick the word?

R: Sure. Here's one: _ _ _ _ _ _ _. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

P: A.

R: _ _ _ _ _ A _. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

P: Is it an animal?

R: This isn't 20 questions, Pete.

P: Does it have legs?

R: Come on, it's not that bad. Just guess letters.

P: Alright. N.

R: Oooooh, that's a nope.

P: E.

R: Sorry. _ _ _ _ _ A _. A B C D ~~E~~ F G H I J K L M ~~N~~ O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

P: R.

R: _ _ _ _ _ A R. Nice one Pete.

P: Oooh ooh!! O.

R: _ O _ _ _ A R. Again!

P: T.

R: *draws an arm*

P: M?

R: Two arms.

P: L.

R: _ O _ _ L A R. A B C D  ~~E~~  F G H I J K L ~~M~~   ~~N~~  O P Q R S ~~T~~ U V W X Y Z

P: Oh, hey, I'm getting there. Is this some sort of muggle thing?

R: Not 20 questions.

P: Fine. C.

R: _ O C _ L A R. C, that wasn't so hard Pete.

P: NO. Moony, NO.

R: Yes, Moony, Yes.

P: Stop whistling u git.

R: Oh, was I whistling? My apologies.

P: Ugh. U. For ugh.

R: _ O C U L A R. As it happens, your frustration was productive.

P: UGH.

R: Hey, stop throwing things at me. Ouch!

P: Fine. What kind of darn word is this? Aocular? NO. Bocular? NO. Cocular? Hah sounds like a word Prongs came up with. Docular? NO. Eocular? NOpe. Focular?? Gocular??? Hocular??? Jocular?? That sounds kinda like a word. Hey Moony is it that one?

R: Indeed.

P: What's it mean, anyway?

R: Joking.

P: What do you mean, you were joking? And I finally thought I figured it out.

R: No, jocular means joking or light-hearted. Like this game is supposed to be.

P: Oh, neat. 

R: You know, you could stand to look things up in a dictionary once in a while.

J: But why would he, when he has you to ask?

R: How's Madam Rosmerta?

S: In a very good mood today. TWO bottles of firewhiskey.

R: I am not holding your hair back.

J: Nice to know you'll be there for us.

R: When will you be back?

S: An hour or so. Miss us yet?

P: Dearly. Moony's hangman words are ridiculously hard.

S: Don't worry Pete, he probably ate a dictionary or something his first full moon.

R: I actually think I ate an encyclopedia once.

S: Whoa, really?

R: Yeah. I was six or seven. Was nasty sick after.

S: Didn't need to hear that part.

J: Were you okay?

R: Yeah. Thanks for asking Prongs. I don't really remember it to be honest, but mum likes to bring it up whenever she says I study too much.

S: Your mum is plain weird. Mine would love if I studied like you, although I imagine she would have problems with our...

R: Extracurriculars?

S: Yeah.

R: Sorry, mate, but your mum isn't exactly a laugh.

S: You're telling me.

R: See you both soon. Be safe, don't get caught.

P: FIREWHISKEY HELL YEAH!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which most of Gryffindor is hungover. [alcohol implied]

P: Moony, you're a lifesaver.

R: You're welcome. What do you say we make some noise, fellas?

J: I like the way you think, Messr. Moony.

S: I concur. I have brought fireworks for just the occasion.

R: Double the fireworks, that'll be interesting.

J: Triple. 3. 2. 1.

P: KABOOM!

J: You don't have to write it down, the entire heard it.

P: But it's nice to have it recorded, don't you think?

S: The fireworks were fantastic, opening into a number of smaller fireworks for the common room's viewing pleasure. In the end, they turned into small speakers, which played Baba O'Riley. The rest of our house has no taste in music.

R: Evans liked it, and I heard a few of the younger years saying they enjoyed it.

S: Do not interrupt my grand description. Indeed, we stood up and hailed our comrades, and sang We Are the Champions at the end.

P: And Sirius sang offkey.

J: He sounded lovely to me.

S: I was feeling a little bloated from the potion, is all.

P: Sure.

J: Let's get this show on the road.

R: Nah, I gotta stop by the girls' dorms first.

S: What do you have to go there for?

R: I uh, need to talk to Evans about something.

S: Is she mad at us about the party? Because if she is, that is totally and absolutely not your responsibility.

R: No, I just have to ask for a tampon. Ugh. Going from one time of the month to another. Totally unfair.

P: Hang on, I've got a few pads somewhere in my bag. I keep them on me in case Alice needs one. Is a pad okay, or do you need a tampon?

R: Pads will do just fine.

S: You called?


End file.
